


Jim Takes Chris to a Class Reunion

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [21]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Class reunion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it is what it sounds like. Between the debacle with Khan and the five year mission, Jim and Chris go to Jim’s fifteen year class reunion. Chaos ensues. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“How old were you when you graduated from high school?” Chris asked, perplexed.

“Eleven,” Jim replied, his hoverchair helping him pack. It was annoying, but Bones insisted he use it for the trip. Something about having a dramatic effect. “It was right after that I drove Dad’s car off that cliff in Iowa and ended up on Tarsus IV. I don’t understand, why can’t I just go in civvies?”

“Because you’re a hero,” Chris patiently explained with a laugh. “And the love of my life. They’re going to expect Captain James Tiberius Kirk, savior of San Francisco and Earth.”

“I was the smallest, nerdiest kid in my senior class. They’ll be expecting Jim Kirk, geek extraordinaire,” Jim grumbled as he neatly folded his underwear into the suitcase. Everything they needed Jim had neatly folded into the two suitcases they would take with them. Starfleet had booked them into the Hyatt Regency in downtown Riverside where the Reunion would take place. It was a one night affair that Jim was not looking forward to.

The car honked outside the building, and Chris grinned down at Jim. It, of course, was big enough to fit the hoverchair and Jim reluctantly got in beside Chris. The trip to Iowa was uneventful. The trip to the hotel was uneventful. It was the moment Jim and Chris got out of the nondescript car and started into the hotel when someone noticed who they were. “Hey! It’s Captain Kirk and Admiral Pike!” someone called. Soon, Chris and Jim were rushed by questions and autograph seekers. They did their best to answer questions and sign autographs, but it was the Valets who saved the day. Not unused to celebrities, they hurried over to intervene while another stayed behind to call security. With their help and several burly security guards, they managed to make it into the hotel.

“I can’t believe that,” Jim said with a rueful shake of his head. “I would have expected that for Rocky!”

“Rocky?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, Rocky Demoin, Senior Class President, Captain of the Football Team, Debate Club,” Jim rambled on.

“Wait! You mean THE Rocky Demoin? The movie star Rocky Demoin?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, and one of the nicest guys in the known universe. He stood up for me when I was bullied in school. I hope he makes it here,” Jim said with a certain distant, and fond recollection in his eyes. “Oh, did I tell you he was also my first boyfriend?”

Chris nearly choked on that admission as a hand came up and clasped Jim’s shoulder, “I remember you too, fondly Jimmy,” the familiar voice sounded. “Don’t worry, Admiral, we never got beyond first base. Jimmy was WAAAAY too young for any of that. Jim, I’d like you to meet my husband, Gary.”

Gary was tall, wiry, and had black hair and black eyes. He looked at both officers with quite a shock in those eyes, “This is Jimmy?” he asked, almost sounding girlish. “It’s good to meet you, Captain. I’d love to take you on as a client, with your good looks and equally handsome boyfriend.”

“Husband,” Jim said with a cough, “This is Admiral Christopher Pike, my husband.”

Pike was still staring. Rocky had a shock of red, curly hair, pale skin, and green eyes that the silver screen didn’t do any justice to. Chris finally extended his hand as Rocky shook it. “A pleasure, Admiral, my next movie is due out next July. Maybe you’ll come for the premiere?” he sounded hopeful.

“Sorry, Rocky, we’ll be back in space by then,” Jim replied. “See you tonight?”

“Yeah, yeah, see you tonight, Jimmy,” Rocky said, waving them off. “Maybe we should make a double date entrance. Shock them all.” Rocky winked as he and Gary headed for the elevator.

Jim and Chris went to the desk, “Reservation for James Kirk.”

The receptionist was professional, “Ah, yes, Captain Kirk, Starfleet asked us to make room for your special needs. Your room is here on the Terraza Level, Room 109.” She handed him the key and had a bell hop show them to their room.

Chris tipped him very generously. He thanked them and left the room as Jim started to unpack and put their clothes into the drawers. He smoothly pulled out his and Chris’ dress greys and laid them on the bed before heading for the shower. Chris heard him whistle, the shower stood in the middle of the room and at a command, water cascaded from jets all around the 360° room. A sunken bathtub lay just below it. “You realize we could get into all sorts of trouble in that, right?” Jim asked.

“How long are we here?” Chris asked.

“We’re not due back until Monday, 2200 hours,” Jim replied with a mischievous grin. “But, the reunion starts in less than half an hour,” he finished with a disgusted snort. Chris watched as Jim slipped out of the chair and carefully made his way into the shower, undressing as he went. Jim waggled his eyebrows at Chris, “Well, are you going to join me?” That was all the invitation Chris needed. They were an hour late to the reunion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive responses to this story. Jim and Chris finally make it to the ballroom and pandemonium ensues. Don’t own anything.

Jim tugged at the collar of his dress greys. The Captain’s bars standing out on his shoulders as Chris’ Admiral’s stars stood out on his. “You’ll be fine,” Chris muttered. “Just be your normal, charming self.” Jim flashed him a grin as they approached the open doors on the mezzanine level. The room was buzzing as they entered. Rocky looked over and grinned, and one by one, everyone fell silent. Suddenly, one of the women rose to her feet and started clapping. Everyone else followed as Chris grinned down at his partner.

Rocky came over and escorted them to a table, “Quite the hero, Jimmy.”

Jim’s head ducked in embarrassment. Chris thought he should be used to this, “Just one more outing since I got out of the hospital.”

Chris gave him a sideways grin, “Only his second outing since he got out of the hospital. He spent four months recovering from his injuries.”

“Yeah, me the hero. Who’d’a thunk it?” Jim asked.

“Well, a third of us thought you’d end up in jail, that Stepfather of yours, Jimmy,” the young lady who had first risen to her feet said coming over. “Another third thought you’d end up in Starfleet. And the rest…”

“The rest?” Chris asked.

“Thought you’d end up a dead hero, like your father,” Rocky finished. Jim sighed, he’d actually managed all three of those accomplishments. His eyes met Chris’. “Well, two outta three ain’t bad, and you’re a live hero, not a dead one.”

Chris flinched, remembering the nurses pulling Jim’s lifeless body out of the cryotube. “So, what kind of student was he?” Chris asked, wanting to change the subject.

Rocky pulled out a yearbook, “See for yourself.”

There was Jim, in all his eleven year old glory. Too skinny for the football team, he became a Cheerleader. “How’d you do that?” Chris asked.

“Huh? Tried out my Sophomore year…Oh, yeah, when I was five I asked Miss Tamara McPeters to teach me gymnastics,” Jim replied.

“THE Tamara McPeters?” Chris exclaimed. Tamara McPeters was a Federation renowned gymnast who won five gold medals at three Olympics.

“Yep, the very one. Rose over there was the head cheerleader, and a little skeptical about what I could do until I started tumbling,” Jim said with a grin.

“Changed my mind really quickly,” she said with a fond grin.

Chris continued to peruse the yearbook: Glee Club, Debate Club, Drama Club Secretary, Student Council, Homecoming Court, and Class Valedictorian. “You did all this by the time you were eleven?” Chris asked.

“Hey,” another girl asked, “what happened to that asshole Frank?”

“He tried to play power of attorney over me while I was on life support,” Jim replied. “Fraud and attempted murder have sent him to jail for a very long time.” Chris watched as many nodded their heads with satisfaction. Frank, apparently, wasn’t well liked, not that he blamed them. Jim told them his life story from then on, editing around the Tarsus IV part by saying, “I spent a couple of years off-planet with an aunt and uncle after graduating.”

“Attention everyone,” a girl, standing at the microphone announced, trying to get everyone to look her way.

“That’s Shondra, she was the Student Council President,” Jim whispered to Chris as he took his seat.

“Welcome to the 15th Class Reunion of Riverside High School!” everyone politely applauded. The petite brunette was clearly pregnant, and very uncomfortable standing up. “Well, the ballots have been counted, and here we go!” she proceeded to go through a mundane list of accomplishments: most children (twelve, one man and his wife had six sets of twins), most spouses (four), longest one has been at their job, finally, she got down to the most successful. “Well, no surprise, Rocky Demoin,” she announced.

Rocky waved at the crowd as everyone took pictures of the famous movie star, “Thank you, Shondra, please, sit, before that baby decides to come now.” Everyone laughed as she resumed her seat with a sigh. “I have one more award. As many of you know, four months ago a Starfleet battlecruiser crashed into San Francisco. Leaving many dead and wounded. This was after a heroic battle over San Francisco between this ship and the USS Enterprise. It is said that her captain died during that battle,” many shocked gasps went around the room.

“Several of us lived in San Francisco at that time, and witnessed the heroism of the Enterprise and her crew, as they dealt with the crisis that unfolded. Now, I don’t know if the Captain died, or not, but he is here. I present to Captain James Tiberius Kirk, Hero of Earth and San Francisco, let’s not forget what he accomplished as a mere cadet the year earlier, the Heroism Under Fire Award.” Everyone watched as Jim rolled forward, “Jim, we can see what the battle cost you, and we appreciate everything you have done for us and our families.”

Jim took the trophy and looked at it, “I’m not the hero here. The heroes were the ones who went out into the aftermath of San Francisco and found people trapped and buried there. I just tried to keep a madman from wreaking more havoc than he already had. On behalf of all those heroes, and my crew on the Enterprise, I thank you.” Everyone rose again and applauded as Jim made his way back to the table he shared with Chris.

They spent another two hours talking and dancing, Chris did most of the dancing, with lovely ladies who reveled in being asked to dance by such a dashing hero. Finally, as Jim and Chris made their way out of the ballroom, Rocky reminded them of the breakfast in the morning. Jim grinned at Chris, breakfast in the morning, then a long, hot day in their hotel room, steaming up the bathroom without any hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right, good old fashioned sex in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you start throwing rotten fruit at me about the beginning of this chapter, read it all the way through, please, you will be relieved. Don’t own them.

Rocky stroked Jim’s hard cock as he lay beside him. The younger man lay beside him, unable to resist his charms. Rocky smiled as he coaxed Jim’s mouth open and let his tongue slip in. He had fantasized about this even when they were in school. Reality was much better than fantasy as the young Captain shuddered in pleasure with Rocky’s hand wrapped around his manhood. The other arm had him trapped against him, unwilling to let him go.

Rocky’s mouth slipped to Jim’s neck, nibbling a large bruise there, his own mark as Jim’s own hands ran over Rocky’s broad back. Bare skin against bare skin, Rocky reached around and probed Jim’s ass. Beside them, he heard an equally loud moan as Gary finally managed to coax the Admiral out of his dress uniform. That had been the whole beautiful thing about this, they had caught both of them still in uniform. Getting them out of them was fun.

Jim continued to moan against his neck as Rocky’s fingers continued to probe. Rocky watched as Gary engulfed Chris’ impressive manhood in one gulp. He and Gary had different methods to doing this, Rocky just wanted Jim to moan against him as he held him. He finally heard Jim whispering his name, “Rocky, don’t stop.” He knew it was time.

Rocky rolled Jim over onto his back and stared into those blue eyes, their depths more than he could even imagine. He felt Jim shudder beneath him as his cock breached his entrance. He took his time, savoring every moment as he pulled Jim’s legs up to his shoulders and continued his actions. Jim’s breaths came in short pants as he took his time, pulling in and out in long, measured strokes. Beside him, Gary had impaled himself on Chris’ cock. He’d always liked older men, not that Rocky wasn’t appreciating it, maybe he’d allow the Admiral a piece of his own ass.

Rocky felt like this could last forever, but it wasn’t long before he felt Jim shuddering beneath him and he soon came. Rocky looked over to find that Chris had gotten Gary over onto his side and was getting him from behind while on his side as well. Rocky liked that, and pulled out of Jim. Jim moaned, begging him not to stop. Rocky got him on his own side facing the other two and reentered him with one swift move. He watched as Gary reached out a hand and grasped Jim’s cock in his one hand while Chris had grasped his in another. Moans and whimpers filled the room’s air as all four men continued to enjoy themselves. Finally, Rocky found himself roaring over the edge and into Jim’s body, Jim soon following. It was beautiful as Rocky slipped out of Jim’s body, stroking the sweat soaked blonde hair. He couldn’t believe how good this had felt. He looked over and found Gary staring at him as he and the Admiral finished themselves, “Rocky.” Gary finally said.

“What?” Rocky asked.

“Wake up,” Gary told him.

“What?” Rocky mumbled.

“Wake up, Rocky.”

Rocky’s eyes blinked open in the early morning sunlight. Instead of three hot male bodies in bed beside him, Gary stood beside the bed, fully dressed, holding a hot cup of coffee. Rocky groaned, it had all been a dream. A great dream, but a dream, “What time is it?”

“Oh, it’s just past 7. I didn’t want to wake you, that must have been one hell of a dream you were having,” Gary said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“That’s one hell on an understatement,” Rocky told his lover. Then, he proceeded to tell Gary all about it.

_Meanwhile_

Jim sat impaled atop Chris’ cock. Chris looked up at Jim with wordless wonder as Jim rode his cock. The alarm had gone off at seven, and both men were in no particular hurry to get up much less dressed. Chris had awakened, not with the alarm, but with Jim’s lips wrapped around his morning boner. Things had progressed from there as Jim was clearly horny, and Chris wasn’t about to say no.

Chris reached forward, playing with Jim’s own hard cock as it bounced between them. He loved early mornings with Jim as they younger man was at his most playful. He could feel Jim’s muscles squeezing around his manhood, coaxing him toward his climax. They came together, Chris’ hand wrapped around Jim’s cock. Jim slid to the side before cuddling up next to him. “I had the strangest dream last night,” Jim whispered.

Chris looked at him, “What was it?”

“We were having a foursome with Rocky and Gary,” Jim said.

Chris nearly choked, “A foursome? Really? Are you into that?”

Jim shook his head, “No, did when I was with women. This is different.”

Chris nodded his head, kissing Jim. They both knew what he meant. Jim finally got out of bed to take a bath while Chris decided to go downstairs to get a workout. He opened the door to find Rocky standing there, “Oh, hi Rocky. You here to see Jim?” Rocky nodded. “He’s taking a bath right now. I’d appreciate it if you’d stay here, in case he needs help.”

“I’d be glad to, Admiral,” Rocky replied. He watched as Chris left, then quietly entered the bathroom. Jim’s physique was everything he had dreamt of, but he wasn’t a poacher. He wouldn’t touch what wasn’t his, “Howdy Captain!”

Jim had been immersed up to his chin and nearly jumped straight out of the water when he heard Rocky’s voice, “Geez, Rocky, don’t you know when to knock?” he asked, settling back into the warm water.

“I did, how do you think I got in here to begin with?” Rocky asked. “Chris asked me to stay, in case you need help.”

Rocky watched as Jim’s mouth curved into a smile, “I appreciate that, Rocky, I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and more sex in the next chapter. I hope this one didn’t disappoint.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get to breakfast, shall we? I wrote this while listening to Dr. Dementor, BTW, so blame him, not me. lol! Don’t own them.

In spite of Rocky’s fantasies of the night before, Jim managed to get dressed without being molested. Well, Jim didn’t, his wardrobe on the other hand did. Rocky went through Jim’s and Chris’ rather limited selection of civilian clothes, and was instantly disgusted. “You’re not wearing any of that!” he announced, leaving Jim sitting in his underclothes. He called in Gary, who also looked at their wardrobes and agreed. Gary grabbed some of the clothes, mainly uniforms because they fit rather well, and headed out the door.

When Chris arrived to find Jim still in his underwear, he was rather confused. Especially when Rocky informed him that what he brought with him was unsuitable for breakfast. Chris looked at Jim. Jim shrugged helplessly. “It’s beyond my imagination how two such handsome officers can go around with a wardrobe like this,” Rocky said. He pulled out a pair of pink boxers, “Do I want to know whose these are?” Chris turned beet red. “Well, that answers that question,” he muttered continuing through the closet. “We’re going to have to go shopping after breakfast. You have women in your lives,” Rocky said, looking at both of them.

“You forget that most of them wear what we do, Rocky, Starfleet Uniforms,” Chris explained.

Rocky shook his head as Gary finally returned, “Sorry it took so long. You two are too tall for most clothing shops.” Rocky smiled at the casual wear that Gary had returned. Two polo shirts in blue and green, black slacks, and sneakers.

“’Bout time,” Jim muttered, “tired of sitting around in my underwear.” Chris chuckled at his husband’s disgruntlement as Rocky and Gary left them to get dressed. Dress casual was the apparent dress code of the morning as everyone streamed in for the morning breakfast. It was a buffet: eggs, bacon, sausage, croissants, pancakes, waffles, syrups of all kinds, ham and just about any breakfast food you could possibly imagine set out on impeccably white linen. Jim’s use of the hoverchair allowed him to hold a plate and maneuver through the dining area.

As they sat at their table the inevitable questions came. What happened? Are you permanently in that chair? Are you really captain of the Enterprise? How long have you two been married? Many were surprised to learn that they were practically newlyweds. The unspoken rule was simple: no one mentioned their celebrity status. They were treated like they were anybody else in the room. Given there were also several movie stars and producers there as well, it wasn’t all that hard.

In fact several of the producers approached them to star in movies. Jim chuckled as Chris shook his head. Neither would be on Earth long enough to commit to such an endeavor. Although, Jim and Chris tentatively agreed to make a cameo in a Sci-Fi film. They were making yet another movie in the Star Voyager series and Jim had been a fan since he was a boy. Chris was too, but he’d never admit it.

Then came unexpected questions, “If you could meet anyone, living or dead, who would it be?”

“It’s a toss-up,” Jim replied, “between Neil DeGrasse Tyson, and Stephen Hawking. Both great minds and great men with their own sets of challenges in their fields of Physics. Without them we’d probably still be looking at the stars wondering what might have been.”

Chris sat thoughtfully, twirling his orange juice in his right hand. “The Dalai Lama,” he finally replied. “All that wisdom and spirituality wrapped up in millennia of men, handed down through time, and oppressive governments determined to put their stamp on that spiritual leader. They suffered more than most. Besides, what is the sound of one hand clapping?” That set the whole table to laughing as former classmates grew to know these kindred spirits.

Afterwards, Gary and Rocky took everyone on a guided tour of Riverside and the high school in particular. Jim looked at them sadly. He knew that his life experiences set him aside from every single one of them with the few exceptions of the Starfleet personnel he saw dotted in the crowd. He wondered, in a way, if he would always feel part of the group, yet apart from the group. Chris laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled down on him. Jim smiled back, as long as he didn’t feel apart from this man, everything would be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of an Epilogue than anything else. Don’t own them.

Rocky sat in the make-up chair. This was a week into shooting the newest Star Voyagers movie, and again he sat in the Captain’s chair. The plot looked to be decent one involving old villains and new adventures, but this villain was the best, he was human. Gary was speaking to him about his agenda for after shooting when the whole set went silent. Rocky looked up to find Jim and Chris standing, talking to the director in full dress uniforms.

Jim looked as Rocky had known him to look. Tall, handsome, and very charming, the fact that he was standing and moving without assistance spoke to the level of care he had received at Starfleet. Next to the two men stood a third, a Vulcan, an actual VULCAN, who silently listened to the conversation on hand. The make-up artist grinned as she finished the last touches, “Go see the heroes, Rocky.”

Rocky grinned back a he bounded up from the chair and over to see his friends, “JIM! CHRIS! It’s good to see you. Jim, you look so much better than the last time I saw you. Who’s your friend?”

Jim laughed, shaking his head, “Rocky, this is my First Officer and Chief Science Officer, Mr. Spock. Spock, this is an old friend, Rocky.”

Spock nodded his head, “Thank you for having us on the set.”

“A pleasure, Mr. Spock, I’ve never met a Vulcan before,” Rocky said.

“Before you get into old times, Rocky, could you show them to wardrobe and make-up. I’m not sure that wardrobe will want to change their clothes, but make-up will want to have at them,” the director pointed out.

“Sure, Gene, not a problem,” Rocky replied. He waved the three of them over to the back of the set while talking. “They tell you what you’ll be doing?”

“Yes, we’re making a cameo appearance. There’s the big meeting at the Academy where we’ll be in the audience,” Chris replied.

Word had quickly spread through the crew on-set who had arrived and everyone came out to see. Some stopped them for autographs, which made them laugh because the people asking were huge stars themselves. “When do you leave?” Rocky asked.

“The recommissioning of the Enterprise is in three days,” Spock replied. “We leave then for our five-year mission.” Wardrobe took one look at their uniforms and deemed them passable before shoeing them off to make-up.

“Passable? We show up in the actual uniforms and they’re deemed merely passable?” Jim said with a laugh.

“Has to do with lighting I understand,” Rocky replied as the three sat in chairs. The make-up artists clucked, at least thankful that they wouldn’t have to deal with prosthetics.

“Hey, this one’s actually a Vulcan!” one exclaimed. “How in the world do I manage you so you don’t look washed-out under those lights?” she moaned. Instantly another artist came over and they discussed what they needed to do. Spock merely raised an eyebrow.

“Told you Spock was a better choice than McCoy,” Chris whispered to Jim.

“Yeah, Bones would have grumbled the entire time,” Jim replied. Both laughed at the truth of the statement.

The day was long, and after shooting, and more autographs, Rocky saw them out, “It was good to see you, Jim and Chris. Nice meeting you Spock. Wish you could stay longer.” He sincerely meant what he said.

Jim smiled, “I have a speech to finish writing, Rocky. Take care.”

Months later, the movie was beamed over to the Enteprise so her crew and Captain could enjoy it for themselves on movie night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is going to be a long one. Let me know what you think.


End file.
